mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kinnikuman II-Sei: All Chōjin Dai Shingeki
is a manga series by Yudetamago. It was an alternate retelling of their series ''Kinnikuman Nisei (Ultimate Muscle). About Serialized in Shueisha's game magazine V Jump from 2002 to May 2007. Like Yudetamago's other work, Kinnikuman Nisei (currently running in Weekly Playboy), it is a sequel to their earlier work Kinnikuman (serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump from 1979 to 1987), however the story develops differently than in Kinnikuman Nisei. Playboy Version Differences *The big Chojin fighting tournament is not the Chojin Olympics but rather the . Whereas the Chojin Olympics was basically a Seigi Chojin Tournament (with the exception of Akugyo Chojins who sneak in), the Chōjin Ittō-sai mixes both good and evil Chojin to decide who is the "Top" Chojin amongst them. *In the Playboy Version, the character Kevin Mask has so far never lost, but in this story he has one loss. *Female Choujin like OKAN and Fiona participate in the fights. *The character Gazelleman appears more frequently and prominently. Whereas in the Playboy Version he is never shown winning a match, in this story he is shown winning two matches. Characters d. M.p Arc ; : The protagonist of the story. The prince of Planet Kinniku and son of the original Kinnikuman, Kinniku Suguru. He is sent to Earth in order to help fight the d. M.p. He is quite stupuid and lecherous and dislikes baths. Choujin Kyoudo: 930,000 Power. :Trademark Techniques: Kinniku Buster, Kinniku Driver, Muscle Millennium. ; :Homeland: Planet Kinniku. He originally served the first Kinnikuman, but after meeting Mantaro who is Kinnikuman Nisei, he joins up with him. In addition to Mantaro, he supports all of the New Generation. He is typically referred to as just Meat. Choujin Kyoudo: 500,000 Power. ; :Homeland: Amarillo, Texas, United States. Choujin Kyoudo: 1,050,000 Power. Son of the Legend Terryman. :Trademark Techniques: Spinning Toe Hold, Sleeper Hold Suplex. ; :Homeland: London, England. Choujin Kyoudo: 1,170,000. Son of the Legend Robin Mask. He was originally an Akugyo Choujin, but after denouncing his allegiance to the d. M.p he is released from the Akugyo Choujin Correctional Facility. From then on he is a free agent Choujin. :Trademark Techniques: Tower Bridge, Big Ben Edge, ORAP (written as OLAP in the Playboy version). ; :A walrus New Generation Choujin (seiuchi is Japanese for walrus) from Ireland. Choujin Kyoudo: 910,000 Power. He admires Mantaro, whom he refers to as Aniki. Favorite food: Raw fish. :Trademark Techniques: Salmon Splash. ; :A New Generation Choujin from Tanzania. Choujin Kyoudo: 1,000,000 Power. He is the Hercules Factory valedictorian graduate. Because of a traumatic experience from his past he is a lone wolf does not try to make friends, but he is softened by the kindness of Mantaro and the others. :Trademark Techniques: Antler Fist, Savannah Heat. ; :A d. M.p Akugyo Choujin from Cameroon. Choujin Kyoudo: 970,000 Power. When he was young, he admired the Akuma Choujin and trained in professional wrestling in order to become one of them. His face is a human butt. He defeats Seiuchin, Gazelleman and Terry the Kid, but is defeated by Mantarou. :Trademark Techniques: Gas Explosion, Oketsu Driver. ; :A d. M.p Akugyo Choujin. Choujin Kyoudo: 1,140,000 Power. He defeats Gazelleman and then takes a child hostage. He then challenges Mantarou to a fight at Tokyo Tower but is defeated. He originally appeared as a fan submission in Kinnikuman. He also appeared in the first Nisei movie. Laugh: :Trademark Techniques: Cyclone Back Breaker. ; :A d. M.p Akugyo Choujin based on the hammerhead shark. Homeland: Tahiti. Height: 203 cm, Weight: 125 kg, Chōjin Power: 740,000 Power. He sneaks into and hides in Kinniku House in order to defeat Mantaro, but he blows his own cover when he breaks up a fight between Mantaro and Kid and is ultimately defeated by their M&K Connection tag technique. Despite his fearsome appearance, he has a softer side. Shumoku-zame (撞木鮫) is Japanese for hammerhead shark. Trademark Technique: Conflict Arbitration (ケンカの仲裁). ; :Homeland: Tanzania. Laugh: . Gazelleman's former best friend, he was saved from falling down a ravine by Gazelleman when they were children, but then he abandoned Gazelle in the ravine and ran away. A living fax machine; he can fax other chojin to and fro. He was eventually recruited by the d.M.p. He takes some children hostage and attacks Gazelleman, but at the last moment Gazelleman defeats him. :Trademark Techniques: Paper Shooter. ; :Homeland: Egypt. A Choujin who is literally summoned by fax. He frequently says . He and The Fax attack Gazelleman, but he is defeated by an interfering Mantaro. :He shares the same name with a fan submission from the original Kinnikuman, but looks very different. ; :Homeland: Osaka. Choujin Kyoudo: 30,000 Power. ; :The president of d. M.p and head of the Zangyaku Choujin. In the end he is sent to Choujin Prison with Kirinman. He originally appeared as a fan submission in Kinnikuman. ; :d. M.p adjutant and head of the Perfect Choujin. In the end he is sent to Choujin Prison with Shimaou. He originally appeared as a fan submission in Kinnikuman. ; :Homeland: Japan. Choujin Kyoudo: 1,200,000 Power. One of the "Night Watchmen" of the d. M.p's headquarters the . He uses his long hair as a weapon and is defeated by Gazelleman. He originally appeared as a fan submission in Kinnikuman. Back then, his name was written as 夜叉'武'. ; :One of the "Night Watchmen" of the Dungeon Hand. A dinosaur Choujin from United States. His weakness is coldness. He is defeated by Terry the Kid (with help from Mantaro's "cold" jokes). He also appears in the Playboy version. :Trademark Techniques: Jurassic Hand, Kill The 1/2. ; :The last of the "Night Watchmen" of the Dungeon Hand. Homeland: Monaco. Choujin Kyoudo: 1,210,000 Power. The star pupil of d. M.p Akuma Choujin head Sunshine. As with the Playboy version, he fights and loses to Mantaro and afterwards becomes a Seigi Choujin. :Trademark Techniques: Stallion Style Honor Driver, King Style Brilliant Throw. ; :Hercules Factory Second Year Student. Homeland: Berlin, Germany. Choujin Kyoudo: 1,160,000 Power. He was trained by the Legend Brocken Jr.. He is abducted and brainwashed by the d. M.p and fights Mantaro in the Oden Tower's Konnyaku Ring. During the fight, he overcomes his brainwashing and is defeated by Mantaro. :Trademark Techniques: Red Rain of Berlin, Helm Schwantz. ; :A Hercules Factory Second Year Student brainwashed by the d. M.p along with Jade. Homeland: Finland. Choujin Kyoudo: 900,000 Power. Laugh: . He fights Seiuchin in the Oden Tower's Daikon Ring. ; :A Hercules Factory Second Year Student brainwashed by the d. M.p along with Jade. Homeland: Denmark. Choujin Kyoudo: 1,050,000 Power. He fights Check Mate in the Oden Tower's Yudetamago Ring. He refers to himself in the first person as . Laugh: . While traveling the Seven Seas he captured a large whale and implanted it onto his body, giving him a . He defeats Check Mate's Stallion Style Honor Driver and almost wins, but at the last moment Check uses his King Style Brilliant Throw and ends the match in a Double KO. :Trademark Techniques: Tatsuta-age Drop, Whale Twister Choujin Ittō-sai ; :Homeland: Planet Harabote. Chairman of the Choujin Ittō-sai tournament and son of Harabote Muscle. ; : Homeland: Romania. Choujin Kyoudo: 870,000 Power. : Trademark Techniques: Braid Sensation ; : Homeland: Zan. Laugh: . : Trademark Techniques: Meteor Slicer ; OKAN : Homeland: Russia. Choujin Kyoudo: 1,070,000 Power. ; : Homeland: Sri Lanka. : A Naan-masked Keema chōjin. : Trademark Techniques: Red Chili Pepper Tornado ; : A tteok Choujin from South Korea. : Trademark Techniques: Tteokbokki Press ; : An octopus Choujin from Italy. Choujin Kyoudo 1,200,000 Power. ;Absorption Snake ;Anubi Crea ;Baby Face ;Candleman ;The Commando ;Cube Rickerson :A Kubrick chōjin. ;Dead Bone Crusher ;Death Phantom ;Dentaman (デンタマン) ;Don Tequila ;Ice Creature :A dMp Ice Cream Cone chōjin. ;Jekyll ;King Dam :A dam chōjin. ;Locomoman :A steam locomotive chōjin. ;Plesioman :A Plesiosaurus chōjin. ;Power Walker :An excavator chōjin. ;Sabotenja Néyo (サボテンジャ・ネーヨ "not a cactus") ;Scorpion (スコーピオン) ;Slotman :A slot machine chōjin. ;Senpūki (センプー鬼 Fan Demon) ;Trap the Jack (トラップ・ザ・ジャック) ;Turtle Man ;Ueki Bachi :A flowerpot chōjin. ;Wooljin :A sheep chōjin. ;Wu-Wei Legends Characters from the original Kinnikuman (excluding Meat) ; : 58th King of Planet Kinniku. The original Kinnikuman and father of Mantaro. He comes to Earth to watch his son participate in the Choujin Ittō-sai. : Trademark Techniques: Kinniku Buster, Kinniku Driver, Muscle Spark. ; : 58th Queen of Planet Kinniku and mother of Mantaro. She comes to Earth to watch her son participate in the Choujin Ittō-sai. ; : A Kenpo Choujin from Henan, China. He is a trainer at the Hercules Factory and acts as Seigi Choujin moderator for the Choujin Ittō-sai. : Trademark Techniques: Camel Clutch, Flying Leg Lariat, 102 Choujin Attacks. ; : A sand-brick Choujin from Peru who first appears as the d. M.p's Akuma Choujin head. He trained Check Mate and the "Night Watchmen" and later acts as Akugyo Choujin moderator for the Choujin Ittō-sai. : Trademark Techniques: Sand Hell, Cursed Roller. ; : An British knight Choujin and father of Kevin Mask. He is the headmaster of the Hercules Factory. : Trademark Techniques: Tower Bridge, Robin Special ; : A Charging Bull Choujin from Spain. He is a trainer at the Hercules Factory. : Trademark Techniques: Hurricane Mixer, Choujin Cross Slam, Buffalo Bomb. ; : A former Choujin Sumo Yokozuna from Tōhoku, Japan. He is a trainer at the Hercules Factory and tries to save Jade and the other Second Year Students as they are being abducted. : Trademark Techniques: Gasshou Hineri, Rubik's Cube Harite ; : An American Choujin modeled after Terry Funk. He is the father of Terry the Kid and best friend of Kinniku Suguru. : Trademark Techniques: Spinning Toe Hold, Texas Clover Hold, Calf Branding. ; : A Nazi-themed Choujin from Germany. Trainer of Jade. : Trademark Techniques: Red Rain of Berlin See also *Kinnikuman *Ultimate Muscle *Yudetamago *V Jump *Awawa World Category:Kinnikuman Category:Manga of 2002 Category:Shōnen manga ja:キン肉マンII世〜オール超人大進撃〜